


Birds and Ships

by celticmuse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmuse/pseuds/celticmuse
Summary: Another song meme challenge piece inspired by “Birds and Ships” Billy Bragg and Willco with Natalie Merchant
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Birds and Ships

A widow's walk. That's what the real estate agent had called it. Christine loved the peaceful sea view it accorded her after a long day at Starfleet. Centuries ago the original owner of the house spent her nights in this eyrie watching for the ship that would return her man from the sea; a ship than never arrived. The night was clear and she looked to the stars above—her own man was somewhere there among them. She felt a sudden chill, though the evening was mild.

  
The wedding invitations were programmed in the com; he'd done that for her before he left with young Saavik for the cadet training mission. Sighing she looked again to the night sky. "Come home to me, my love."


End file.
